Fever
by SoulReaperCrewe
Summary: Anna's birthday was supposed to be perfect. The last thing the Queen of Arendelle wanted was to end up sick and helpless on her sisters big day. Then again, if she hadn't been, she would have never met the green-eyed Wizard and his owl. Coming to the realisation that she wasn't as alone in the world as she thought could really take it out of a person.


**So, this came out of nowhere. The first Frozen film came out of nowhere too, and I found myself enjoying it immensely. It so different from previous Disney movies, that it really flipped everything on its head. Elsa and Anna are two characters that aren't talked about enough in my opinion. I saw Frozen 2 yesterday, and I was blown away. Not only by the music and the mythos that surrounded this story, but the way Anna and Elsa's stories comes full circle. Elsa in particular learning to love herself and finding a place she belongs resonated with me. While I didn't think she was a character that needed a romance element to her arc, I can't help but let the cogs begin to spin and think about her and our resident green-eyed wizard. **

**That being said, I've been gone from the writing game for a while now. However, like many of you, my imagination takes ahold and I wonder about the What If's and what it would be like if characters from other franchises and stories were involved. This was something I had to get out. I spent the better part of yesterday writing this up. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**For now, this is going to be a one-shot. However, if you guys like it, then I could try and add some more to it at a later date.**

* * *

** Harry Potter in the Disney Universe**

**Fever**

Elsa would like to say the 21st birthday celebration she had thrown for Anna had gone over perfectly and without incident. Everything had been perfect when she left to fetch her sleeping sister. From the ice cream flavoured cake, the balloons, the food, the presents, everything was where it should have been. Although, the little ice statue on top of the cake annoyed her endless. She tried every pose she could think off, but nothing seemed to fit. It was either too stiff or brought up a bad memory. Eventually, she ended her search with one of her and Anna ice skating together like they did when they were kids. It still bugged her, but Kristoff told her it looked good, and she took his word for it.

Speaking of her Ice Master, she could hear his voice outside of her window that overlooked the courtyard. He sounded out of breath and less then pleased as tried catching all the tiny snowmen she'd accidentally created.

She'd never planned a birthday party before, but Elsa watched her mother do it countless times when she was alive. Everyone she threw a birthday party for would break out in smiles and tell everyone it was the best birthday they'd ever received. Queen Iduna had a gift of her own, and it was throwing celebrations, no matter what the occasion was. Elsa had yet to perfect her mother's personal touch, but she hoped Anna's birthday would be the first step to achieving that.

The years that Elsa had locked herself away in her room meant she had a lot to catch up on. For the last two years, Kristoff had taken the helm for Anna's 19th and 20th birthdays, and each year had been a rousing success. However, this year was Anna's 21st and Elsa convinced her Master of Ice to let her take the helm.

She would like to say everything had been perfect.

However, that would have been a lie.

It was supposed to be the best birthday Anna had ever received. Instead, here she was, tucked up in bed with the birthday girl feeding her soup.

Achoo!

"Bless you."

Achoo!

"Bless you again."

Achoo!

"They always come in three," Anna replied, smiling down at her sister. A laugh followed when the two sisters noticed three more tiny snowmen appear out of thin air. The trio looked up at the two of them with the cutest faces one could imagine, before taking off in a game of chase around the room. "I'm never going to get used to that."

"Neither am I," Elsa replied, her icy blue eyes watching as the little snowmen disappeared behind the curtains. The slight movement of the fabric was enough to for her to keep track of her energetic little creations.

Dipping a spoon into the soup broth the kitchen staff graciously prepared for her, she gave her sister a knowing look, "Here you go. Open wide."

Elsa did so, though gave her sister a slightly annoyed look, "I'm not a baby Anna. I can do this myself."

"Nu-uh. You're sick, and I'm going to look after you."

Elsa frowned, leaning back into the pillows that supported her, "I'm sure you have better things to do on your birthday."

The strawberry blonde princess shook her head and gave her sister an exasperated expression, "Nothing is more important than looking after my sister. If the roles reversed, you would be looking after me in the same way, right?"

...

"Right?"

"...Right."

"Then there we have it. Now stop moaning and drink your soup." A content smile weaved its way onto her face, and Elsa couldn't help noticing the similarities between their mother and Anna. "There's nothing I would rather be doing than looking after you."

She couldn't argue with her, especially on her birthday. Anna had inherited more than just their mother's looks, but her fiery personality as well. Anna's temper could be something wicked when it flared up, and Elsa, even with her ice powers, had no desire to poke the beast that lay asleep. All that boundless energy that seemingly came out of nowhere never appeared to run out. She was grateful having Kristoff around, who would happily take the brunt of Anna's limitless energy.

When Anna put her mind to something, she was going to do it no matter what. Case and point, travelling to the North Mountain after her botched coronation.

"Besides, you gave me the best birthday present I could have asked for," Anna informed, catching the elder sister by surprise.

"I did?" Elsa asked, her mind beginning to go over all of the gifts she hid around the castle for Anna to find. "The bracelet?"

"Nope."

"Hmm, the bouquet of sunflowers?"

"Not that either."

"The painting of us all together?"

Laughing, Anna shook her head, "No, but that does come second."

Elsa named off an array of items she had made for her sister. Granted, she knew she had gone overboard with the presents, but she couldn't help it. Nothing seemed enough or showed Anna how much she loved and cherished her. One wasn't enough, so the elder sister settled on all of them. Anna had spent the better part of the last couple of years since their parents died outside of her bedroom door, waiting for Elsa to come out and be with her sister again. Anna had been patient with her for so long. It was time that patience was rewarded.

After a minute of more guessing, and throwing out anything that came to mind, Elsa gave up. "Alright, I give up. What was the best birthday gift you received."

She watched her sister. The hand with the spoon started making circles in the soup before coming up to Elsa's mouth again. A warm smile broke out on Anna's face. "That's easy. It was getting to spend the day with you.

With those few words, and the smile her sister was giving her, warmth flooded Elsa's chest. "Really?"

"Uhuh," Anna nodded, placing the soup down on her sister's bedside table and taking her hand into her own. "Spending time with you is all I've ever wanted. We haven't gone out and spent the day together without any interruptions since we were children. To have a day where we could feel like we were kids again was all I could have asked for." Anna's grip on Elsa's hand tightened, "It was the best present ever.

"Anna," Elsa's eyes softened and responded by placing her free hand over Anna's. "I guess we haven't had fun like that in a long time, huh? Not since Mother and Father died."

The younger sister shook her head, a brief look of sadness washing over her face at the mention of their parents. Birthdays without her parents had been hard for the first couple of years. The way their father would wake her up in the morning by tickling her toes and finding their mother by their side singing one of her lullabies. Birthdays were a special affair in their family, just like every other family. Their parents would go above and beyond, something Anna noticed Elsa had tried to replicate for her 21st.

She pushed those sad feelings away. She didn't want to feel sad on her birthday. She wanted to feel happy. She wanted to feel the love her sister had poured onto her all day.

"Wherever they are, I bet they're watching over us.

A hint of a smile graced Elsa's face, followed by a tiny nod. "I think so too."

"NO! DON'T GO THAT WAY! HEY! COME BACK HERE!"

Both sisters blinked at the sudden voice, and both peered out of the window and watched as Kristoff and Sven started chasing the little snowmen across the courtyard, keeping them away from the stables and averting a mess from breaking out. The two sisters watched in amusement as Elsa's little creations got the better of the Ice Harvester, and couldn't help but begin to laugh as the tiny snowmen began piling on Kristoff and burying him underneath a pile of snow. Sven was no help and did nothing but let out the reindeer equivalent of a laugh at Kristoff's expense.

"Oh. I think Kristoff has bitten off more then he can chew." Elsa giggled. The Ice Harvester had become a permanent fix to their strange and bizarre family. He made Anna deliriously happy, for which Elsa was grateful.

"I'll go help him after the doctor comes by. I want to make sure everything is okay with you first." Anna mentioned, her hand still gripping her sisters. "My big and strong Mountain Man will have to wait a little longer before I come and save him."

"Oh, Anna, you didn't." Elsa whined, flopping back down onto the pillows with an unqueenly pout on her face, "I don't need a doctor, Anna."

"I did, and once he checks you over, I can rest easy." A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes, "You wouldn't want me to be sad on my birthday, would you?"

The Queen sighed, and before she could say another word, a knock at the door turned both their attentions away from each other.

"Yes?"

The door opened, and the sisters watched as Kai appeared in the doorway.

"Your Majesty, the new doctor has arrived," He announced. "With your permission, may I bring him up to check your health?"

"New Doctor?" Anna asked, voicing the question before Elsa had a chance too. "What happened to Dr Alistair?"

"Dr Alistair retired a week ago, milady."

Both girls looked surprised at the information. "He did? Why was I not informed?" Elsa asked. Dr Alistair had been their families primary doctor since the time their father was a boy. Neither girls were particularly fond of doctors, but Dr Alistair had been the exception. He had always been kind to the two girls, and always gave them lollipops at the end of their check-ups. He was a pleasant, plumper man with a moustache that spanned the width of his face.

"I believe it was a sudden decision, your Majesty. I don't know the finer details, but I'm told his son and daughter in law are to be expectant parents for the first time."

"Oh, how wonderful." Anna gushed. She loved babies! They were so cute!

"Indeed, however, Dr Alistairs son lives in the Corona Kingdom." Elsa and Anna's mouths formed an O shape and began to understand the sudden retirement. "It was a hard decision, but ultimately, he didn't want to live so far away from his first grandchild. He was apologetic that he could not tell you in person, but your majesty has been busy of late."

"I see," Elsa replied, her hands folding together on her lap. "While I would have liked to have been informed of his decision I can understand the reasons. If possible, can we find out where he now resides? I would like to send him a letter of thanks for his years of service to my family."

"Of course, your majesty." Kai bowed, before asking one more time, "May I send him up to you, your majesty? We're still looking for a replacement for Doctor Alistair, but this young man was visiting Arendelle and was the closest thing to a doctor we could find under short notice."

Letting out a sigh, the Queen of Arendelle gave Kai a motion to bring him up. "Very well. Escort him up." She replied. Kai nodded and turned to leave the room when the sisters noticed him stop and turn back to face them. "Is something the matter Kai?"

The older gentleman's face scrunched up into an unreadable expression and looked as if he was struggling to find the right words. The sisters looked at each other in confusion and waited until the words finally came, "I should warn you, Your Majesty, he is a bit unorthodox."

"Unorthodox?"

"Yes. Not in a bad way, mind you. I've heard nothing but positive remarks from the townsfolk." Kai explained, his shoulders sagging, "Perhaps it's better I show him up, and you'll see what I mean."

A short nod was all the member of the Royal staff needed before he disappeared out of the room. While he was gone, Elsa turned to Anna.

"I hope you're happy."

"I am. Why would I not be?"

"Because now I have to see a doctor who I've never met before." The Queen let out an unladylike huff and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know I don't like doctors.

"No one likes doctors, Elsa."

"I liked Dr Alistair."

"We all liked Dr Alistair." Anna admonished, and flicked her sister's forehead. "Don't be a baby."

Elsa mumbled some unintelligible but held her tongue. She wasn't going to start an argument. She didn't like doctors, and Kai's words rang through her mind like a bell chime. An unorthodox doctor? What did he mean by that?

They waited patiently, and it wasn't long before they heard another knock on the Queen's bedroom door. "Your Majesty. I've brought the doctor with me."

"I'm not a doctor. I prefer the term Healer, and even then I'm not a full-fledged one." They heard from the hallway. Both girls blinked in surprise. Judging by his accent he didn't sound like he was from their neck of the wood. His words were quicker on the tongue, and more aggressive, though not by his tone of voice, rather how he pronounced his words. It was most peculiar in their ears.

Elsa gave her sister a sidewards glance, but in return, the elder sister received an expectant look.

"Be nice." Anna said to her sister, before speaking on her sister's behalf, "Send him in, Kai."

Elsa said nothing and watched as Kai appeared and held the door open as another person appeared from behind him. When the new doctor came into view, with both hands tucked deep into his pockets, Elsa felt her eyes widen ever so slightly, and her mouth form an O shape.

The doctor did not appear in the way she expected. He was tall, taller then Kai and of the same height as Kristoff if she had to guess and looked of age with her. He wasn't as bulky as the Ice Harvester was and had a slimmer type of body, but possessed a set of broad shoulders that looked as strong. His hair was black, like raven feathers and looked as if a comb hadn't run through it in years. Just looking at it made Elsa want to run a comb through his hair and make it look less like a bird had nested in there. He was pale, although not as pale as she was. Somewhere in the middle of her and Anna. He was dressed casually, though the shirt he wore did have a collar.

She vaguely heard Anna squeal next to her. Not for the man though, but for the owl that rested on his left shoulder. A snowy owl, if Elsa remembered right. She'd seen many of them during the colder months, though never had she seen one up close before. She was beautiful to look at with feathers like snow speckled with black. Big amber eyes took in the room, with intelligence laced in them that caught her by surprise.

However, whether the Queen of Arendelle knew it or not, what she found herself staring at the most was his eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen. She'd never seen a shade of green like that before on a person. The shading of green reminded her of freshly cut emeralds.

"Blimey, this is a fancy room you have here." He spoke, looking the room up and down with an appraising look. "You must be the Queen. I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you." He gave a short bow.

_'Harry. What a strange name.' _She thought, tilting her head before remembering her manners. Straightening her back, Elsa did her best to look respectable, "Good Evening, Dr Harry, and thank you for coming under such short convenience. Though, I'm not sure if your presence is necessary. Honestly, I feel fine."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Anna glaring at her with annoyance, and turned away in a huff. This was just like Elsa, trying to play down how sick she was.

However, to everyone's surprise, the doctor didn't appear phased by her words. He looked amused and let out a low chuckle.

"Did I say something funny?"

He shook his head. "Not at all, your Majesty. However, from experience, the people that say they aren't sick, are normally the ones who are the illest." He replied, with a knowing smile stretching across his face. "Case and point, your about to sneeze in a couple of seconds, which will be followed by a series of coughs.

Elsa frowned. "What are yo-"

Achoo!

Achoo!

Achoo!

More tiny snowmen appeared out of thin air and joined with their brethren's in chasing each other around the room as Elsa brought her hand up to her mouth to cover the coughs that broke out from her throat. Everyone watched, Harry included, as the little snowmen's game inevitably led them out of the bedroom and down the hallway with a wide-eyed Kai hot on their heels. A loud clang followed, along with a series of shouts and muffled laughter.

"So the rumours were true," Harry said, let out a whistle of amusement. "I'm assuming you're responsible for the entourage of tiny snowmen that are currently bombarding the poor guy outside with snow?"

Elsa sniffled, with a wave of tiredness hitting her out of nowhere. She nodded, "It's been happening all day." What was the point in pretending anymore? The man could tell she was sick the second he walked into the room.

Chuckling, Elsa and Anna watched as Harry petted the top of the owls head and made a motion with his head. The next thing they knew, the snowy owl flew off his shoulders and landed on top of Anna's head, surprising the young princess who looked into the owl's amber eyes with widened chocolate brown ones.

"That's Hedwig. I hope you don't mind, but she tends to follow me where ever I go. She won't mean you any harm. Not unless you try and keep her food away from her that is. She's a right glutton."

"I don't mind," Anna whispered, her hand slowly raising itself. Anna had never seen such a beautiful creature before. "Can I pet her?" Oh, she hoped he said yes.

"Sure, as long as she doesn't mind."

Absently nodding, Anna slowly brought her hand up, though stopped in mid-air as Hedwig hopped down her shoulder and hopped onto one of the bedposts. With a better angle, Anna reached out and gently brushed a finger across Hedwig's feathers. The act didn't seem to bother the owl. The snowy owl looked like she enjoyed the touch, and bobbed her head up and down as if telling Anna to do it some more.

A big smile reaching ear to ear broke out on Anna's face and soon, the princess of Arendelle was doing little more than cooing at the beautiful snowy owl.

A small smile appeared on Elsa's face as she watched her sister bond with the snowy owl, only to vanish when a hand pressed itself against her forehead. Blinking in surprise, she suddenly found a pair of green eyes staring into her blue ones, mere feet away. Elsa couldn't help but let out a little yelp at how close he was. She hadn't even noticed him cross the room and sit down on the bed just a couple of feet away from her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."

Letting out another set of shallow coughs, Elsa gently nodded, "That's fine. I understand you have a job to do. I'm just not one for doctors."

"Is anyone?"

"My sister said the same thing."

"Smart girl," He replied, "By the way, none of that doctor nonsense. Just call me Harry, and I like the word Healer rather than a doctor. It has more of a ring to it in my opinion."

_'How odd,'_ She thought but respected his preference. "Very well, Harry."

He smiled back, along with a wink. He was certainly bold. "Your temperature is running higher than normal." He muttered, feeling her forehead with both sides of his hand. "Have you been feeling dizzy at all? Loss of balance? Vision going blurry?"

"Earlier, but not since I got into bed." She confirmed. The sensation of losing her balance and the world beginning to spin had knocked her for six. It was a miracle Anna had managed to assist her in climbing down the clock tower. "I was fine throughout the day. A cough, and sneeze here and there, but nothing I couldn't handle. It's my sisters 21st birthday today, and I didn't want to spoil it."

"Really?" He turned around, glancing at Anna as she continued petting Hedwig with great enthusiasm, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Anna replied, her gaze never wavering from Hedwig, and let out a squeal when the owl nuzzled against her palm.

Elsa couldn't stop the giggle from leaving her lips. Her sister was such a kid sometimes.

"Hmm." Harry hummed to himself, "Alright, why don't you lean back and get comfortable." Doing as told, she leaned back against the pillows once more and watched as he reached into his pocket. To her surprise and confusement, he pulled out a well crafted looking stick of all things.

"A stick?" She asked, but was caught by surprise when she saw his smile had turned into a grin.

"Not quite."

He reached into his pocket again, and this time, both she and Anna watched in amazement as he did the unthinkable.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out what looked like a briefcase no bigger than a pebble. It was old looking, with bits of leather missing in various places and scorch marks covering one side of it. It looked ready to fall apart. Her mind tried to reason with itself what he could need such a useless tool for but felt herself recoil as he waved the stick in the air. Sparks flew out of the tip of the crafted stick, and struck the tiny briefcase head-on, and watched as it grew into the size of a regular-sized briefcase.

_'Magic?' _

If that wasn't enough, he flicked his wand to her bedside table and watched as a glass appeared out of thin air. She heard him mutter something under his breath and watched as water suddenly appeared out of thin air and filled the glass until it was two-thirds of the way full. Behind him, a chocked gasp came out of Anna, whose mouth had dropped at the display.

Picking it up, he held it up to her lips.

"Drink. You need to stay hydrated in your current state."

Elsa didn't utter a word but did as he said. Bringing her lips to the rim off the glass, she slowly took sips of the water while never taking her eyes off the man in front of her.

Who in the world was he?

Turning his attention to his briefcase, he unclipped the locks and threw it open. Both sisters leaned to one side, trying their best to get a look at its contents and noticed jars and vials of all colours labelled accordingly. They were all shaped and sizes, and spotted an array of tools inside along with a cloak of some kind neatly folded up.

His fingers tapped against the leather of the briefcase.

"This one." Reaching in, he took out a vial with a dark purple coloured liquid inside.

Turning back around to face Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle still hadn't said a word. The words weren't coming. Her tongue felt tied and could do little else then gape at the man sitting in front of her. Was he using magic?

_'Is he like me?'_

As far as she knew, she was the only one with magical abilities. No one came close to replicating the things she could do. Her parents had told her that no one in the world could do the things that she could do, and they had told her on many occasions they had searched far, and wide for someone that could help them. Someone that could help her control her powers, and give her direction in her life. She thought she was the only one in the world, and what a lonely world it was.

Yet, here was this man. A stranger, and someone she met five minutes ago who could do things that were meant to be impossible.

"H-How?" Elsa said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"How do you think?" He replied.

"You can u-use magic?"

"I can." Gently, he placed a finger to his lips. "Now, rest your voice."

Waving the stick again, Elsa and Anna watched as the lights within the bedroom dimmed. Afterwards, he waved it in front of the window, and the sisters noticed the sounds of Kristoff and Elsa's creations had ceased.

"It's pretty obvious what you've got, and I'm sure you've both figured it out already." He spoke, a calmness to his voice as he explained the situation to them. "There's a flu going around Arendelle at the moment, and your symptoms match some of the townsfolk I've been treating today. It will pass in a few days, but you need to get a lot of rest. That's the best medicine I can recommend." He pointed to the window. "I put up a sound cancelling charm, in case you were wondering. We don't want your beauty sleep getting any interruptions. It will wear off by tomorrow morning.

"But I'm not supposed to get sick." She whispered, her eyes never leaving his face. He sensed a vulnerability in her voice, which reflected in her eyes.

"Well, it looks like that's not the case," Harry replied gently, "You might be able to use magic, but your still human like everyone else. You can still get sick if you don't look after yourself." He flicked the cork off the top of the vial, and Elsa could feel herself getting sleepy as a waft of its contents reached her nose. Despite how it looked, it didn't smell as terrible as she thought.

"W-What is that?"

"It's a sleeping draught." He revealed, and gently placed the vial to her lips. "The best thing for you right now is sleep. You've been hit by the flu pretty hard, and I bet running around town tired you out. Nasty thing a fu is when it hits you full force. I've been on the receiving end of it myself more than once. Also, remember to rest your voice." His tone carried more oomph in them.

"B-But I have questions." She whispered, her eyes glazing over as the sleeping draught made its way into her system. She wouldn't need much. A few sips and she would be out like a light.

Her eyes lingered on his face, watching as a comforting smile was sent her way. A tinge of red dusted across her cheeks in a way that never happened before. She thought he had such a lovely smile.

Oh, boy. She was sicker then she thought.

"I know," He said, and gently lowered her head comfortably on one of the pillows, "But questions can wait until you're feeling better. I'll be back in Arendelle in the future, so this won't be the last time we meet, Elsa of Arendelle."

"N-No," She whispered, her eyes becoming heavy. Her hand reached out but hit nothing but air. "S-Stay. Please."

"Sshh, your Majesty. Rest and feel better." He hushed back and watched as the sleeping draught took full effect. She tried to resist, but it was all for nought. Her eyes fluttered until slowly, they disappeared behind her eyelids. Within seconds, Elsa was sound asleep.

Behind him, Anna had stayed silent through the entire exchange between her sister and the mysterious doctor. Her earlier attention on Hedwig had long past, and her focus was entirely on the man that sat in front of her. On a regular day, Anna would be firing off question after question at what she just witnessed. It defied logic. Then again, everything Elsa did defied logic.

The idea that her sister wasn't as alone in the world as she thought resonated through her mind.

_'He's like Elsa.'_

Here was someone that could potentially understand her sister better than anyone in the world. More than her parents. More than herself.

Standing up from the bed, Anna watched as her dark eyes followed Harry's movement. With a little flick, she watched as the vial of sleeping draught flew back into place. His briefcase slammed shut and returned to the size of a pebble in the blink of an eye. It was amazing to watch. Not as flashy as Elsa's Ice, but still a sight to behold.

"Come on, Hedwig. Time to go."

A hoot came out of the snowy owl, who took flight into the air and gracefully landed back on Harry's waiting shoulder.

"Princess," He called, gaining her attention. "I'm sure you heard everything I told your sister, but I'll say it one more time. Your sister has the flu that's going around Arendelle at the moment. It's not harmful or life-threating, but I do recommend she takes it easy for the next couple of days. I know that's hard for a Queen to do, but it would be for the best. I would suggest she stays in bed for the entirety of tomorrow and the next day, and make sure she drinks plenty of water. Some tea with honey would be good as well. It helps to soothe the throat. Also, no solid food either. Stick with soup and bread if possible. Check her temperature every hour or so. The sleeping draught I've given her will help her sleep off the worst of the oncoming fever."

"R-Right. Of course." Anna replied, swallowing hard as she looked passed Harry and towards her sister. She was out like a light. Her steady breathing was the only inclination that she wasn't a statue.

"T-Thank you."

He bowed his head and offered her a kind smile. "Your welcome. The Queen must be very lucky to have a sister that cares as much as you do." A goofy smile formed on his face, "I've never helped a Queen before. Today has been full of surprises." He nodded towards her, "Take good care of her."

"I'll do my best." She whispered and offered a little smile to the raven-haired healer. Before Anna could say another word, Harry strode across the room and exited through the door, leaving Anna and the sleeping Elsa alone.

Standing up, Anna took up the spot Harry had previously been on the bed, cupping her sisters face as gently as she could. She'd seen a whole variety of emotions run rampant across Elsa's face in a way she never imagined. Her regal and beautiful sister wasn't the type to get flustered or rendered speechless. No, that honour belonged to her. Her mouth tended to work faster than her brain most of the time, and all kinds of nonsense would spew from her lips, like a tap with no filter. She was very intuned with her emotions and didn't care who saw it. What you saw is what you got.

Elsa, however, was different. She was always guarded, even after everything that happened at her coronation and her subsequent return. It was as if she was preparing herself for the moment the world would turn on her. Elsa had run away once before. Anna feared if she did it again, then next time, she might not come back.

However, as he performed his magic in front of them both with such care and control, an emotion ran across Elsa's face that Anna hadn't seen in years. Not since their parents were still alive. Not since they were children.

It was Hope.

Hope that she wasn't as alone in the world as she believed.

Brushing her sister's hair out of her face and laying her braid beside her pillow, Anna pressed a gentle kiss to her sister's forehead, "I'll be back," She whispered.

Taking one last look at her sisters sleeping form, Anna got up, slipped her shoes back on her feet and took off out of the room.

* * *

Harry didn't get far before a voice called out to him.

"Wait!"

Stopping mid-stride, Harry turned around and looked surprised when he found himself staring at a red-faced and worn out form Princess Anna. The Princess had spent the last couple of minutes sprinting at full speed, narrowly avoiding the Royal staff and Elsa's creations as she tried to catch up the raven-haired wizard. She was bent over, holding her sides and trying to catch her breath.

"Princess?" He asked, but ceased speaking when she placed a finger up in the air, signalling him to wait. Amused by the action, Harry did so and patiently waited as Anna regained her composure.

Steadying her breathing out and getting her flushed appearance under control, she looked at him with determination.

"What are you?" She asked, "You're not a doctor, are you?"

_"To the point I see,'_ He thought, feeling like Anna's brown eyes had him under a microscope. "No, I'm not. I'm a wizard. Though, I did say I prefer Healer then doctor."

"A Wizard?"

"That's right."

"Like the stories?

He tilted his head, amusement lacing his features, "There's a lot of stories about Wizards." He said, and laughed at she huff and stomped her foot. "However, I'm the good kind. I hope that helps."

"It does, actually," Anna revealed, taking steps towards him. "Does...Does that mean my sister is a wizard too?"

She expected him to say yes or nod his head. It would clear up the clouded picture Elsa's life revolved around. Instead, Anna was surprised when the raven-haired wizard shook his head. "Your sister is not a wizard. Honestly, I'm not sure what your sister is. She's magical, but I don't think she's a wizard. At least, not the kind I know."

"I see." Feeling disappointed by the answer, the strawberry blonde princess looked Harry square in the eyes. "I love my sister more than anything in the world, and her happiness has always been important to me."

"I can tell." He got that vibe from the younger of the two sisters. In a way, she reminded him of Neville in that way. Someone who would always have your back no matter what. "I didn't lie when I said you're a good sister. Not a lot of people would have handled having a sister with extraordinary powers the way you have."

"What makes you say that?"

"Experience. Jealousy can be very vindictive when it rears its ugly head."

"I've never been jealous of Elsa's powers. Truth be told I love that she has them." Anna revealed. Sure, in the past, she had thoughts about what it would be like if she had powers like Elsa. However, it wasn't a thought that lingered on her mind for too long. Her love for Elsa overpowered any sense of jealousy or other petty emotion. They were the only blood family they had left in the world. Anna would never let something like jealousy stand in the way of their relationship.

Harry tilted his head, watching the expressions run across Anna's face. "You didn't just stop me because I'm not a proper doctor, did you?"

"No, I didn't." Anna took a deep breath, "Did you mean what you said earlier? That would see her again? That you would come back to Arendelle."

"I did. I wouldn't lie about something like that."

Anna looked relieved, "I'm glad. I don't know how much you know about my sister outside of rumour and speculation, but her life hasn't been an easy one." She said, and Harry leaned in to listen, "She might be a queen with ice powers, but for the longest time, Elsa saw herself as little more than a freak of nature. She believed she was cursed. Cursed to hurt people with abilities she couldn't control or begin to understand. She locked herself away for the longest time. I barely saw her."

Harry nodded and ushered for Anna to continue. "After the incident last year, I thought Elsa had finally found herself. I thought she had finally made peace with the things she could do, and come to love herself the way we all love her. My sister is brave and strong and beautiful, but she's also a lonely soul." Anna revealed, crossing her arms over her chest. A chill was in the air, and Harry hoped she went back inside the castle soon. He doubted Arendelle wanted both of the sisters to fall ill. "For the longest time, we all believed she was the only person who could do the things she can do. Powers like Elsa's aren't meant to exist. At least, not in real life. Not outside of legends and stories. I wish I could understand the pain she must feel, but I can't. The loneliness of being the only one like herself."

Anna knew she was waffling on, but Harry didn't mind. He found it endearing to hear Anna talk about her sister with as much love as she did.

"But when she saw you earlier, performing magic in front of us, I saw hope in her eyes." Anna's voice was barely above a whisper, but Harry had heard her. He looked down and closed his eyes. The vulnerability on Elsa's face earlier had been clear as day. He understood why she was reluctant to fall asleep, but he'd prioritised. He'd been asked to help her feel better, and he did just that.

"But now she's not alone." His face looked up from the ground and felt Hedwig nibble on his ear. "I want you to keep your promise and come back to Arendelle and visit my sister. I want her to know that she's not alone anymore. That there is someone like her out in the world."

His eyebrows flicked upwards, and he couldn't help letting a teasing grin appear on his face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to set me up with your sister. A sister who I barely know, and who barely knows me."

He expected the Princess to appear flushed by the accusation. Instead, he was the one left surprised when a coy and determined grin appeared. "Maybe. I guess we'll have to see."

Harry didn't have time to answer and watched as Anna marched up to him and poked him in the chest with her finger. "I think you might be exactly what my sister needs in her life. Whatever form that takes, I don't care. I want her to be happy."

"You know, you're kinda pushy. Are you like this with every stranger that comes your way?"

"So I'm told, but my statement stands." She told him, and Harry watched as her determined expression became one more vulnerable. "Please help my sister."

Looking up at the castle that stood proudly behind them, he gazed at the dimly lit window where he knew the Queen was asleep. When he'd been asked by that Arendelle Royal Household to check on the health of their Queen, he'd thought it would be a brief visit and no more. He knew of the rumours that centred around her but hadn't thought much about it until now.

He did promise to come back, and he enjoyed his time in Arendelle. The people were kind and welcoming, much like their Queen and Princess. Perhaps it would be fun to get to know the Queen of Arendelle. If he could help in any way, then he would. He was no saint, but it was the right thing to do.

Waiting patiently in front of him, Anna heard the sigh escape his lips and watched him stroke the top of Hedwig's head. When he gave his answer, Anna's face lit up, "Sure, I'll help your sister."

What happened next caught him off guard for the first time that night. He expected a thank you, or maybe a handshake. Instead, what he got was the young girl jumping for joy and wrapping him up in a tight hug.

"Thank you!"

"Y-You're welcome."

"You don't know how much this will mean to us. To Elsa!"

"I-I have a-an idea."

"This is going to cheer Elsa up so much!"

"I-I'm glad," He wheezed. "P-Please let go. You're c-crushing my spine."

The arms around him disappeared as quickly as they appeared, and Harry started catching his breath. Anna scratched her chin, flush and embarrassed, "Oh! Sorry. My bad."

"Uhuh," He groaned, rubbing his back and straightened himself out.

"So when can we expect you again?"

"A couple of weeks," He told her, repeating his earlier statement. "I go around the towns and use my magic to help out. Freaks people out a lot of time, but the results are always worth it. Magic can be dead useful with most things."

"I bet." Anna smiled before she found herself starting to shiver. "I should head inside."

"And I should be off. I guess I will see you in a couple of weeks then, Anna of Arendelle.

"I guess we will, Harry the Wizard," Anna replied. The Princess of Arendelle was about to turn away and return to the castle when she watched Harry dig into his pocket and pull out another stick, though this one was shaped differently from the last. Just how deep were those pockets? Or were they magic pockets? Oh, there was an idea. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my broom out."

"Your broom?" She snickered, "Why? Are you going to clean the street?"

"That would be silly." He told her with a straight face, before enlarging it back to its regular size. He held it in one hand and threw one leg over until it rested comfortably between his body. "I'm gonna use it to fly back home."

Anna blinked. She was about to question him when her words fell silent and watched with a gobsmacked expression as the broom began to lift into the air. He lifted higher and higher until he was level with the castle walls.

"Until next time." Was all he said, as Anna watched with a chocked gasp as he took off into the sky with Hedwig flying next to him in tandem. The Princess of Arendelle stood there for the next five minutes, long after Harry vanished from view, her mind a jumbled mess. Her questions were increased tenfold and were seemingly oblivious to Kristoff calling her name to come inside.

'HE CAN FLY!'

* * *

Landing back on the ground, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. His breath was visible in the air when he exhaled and felt a chill run up his back as his day came to a close. Ominous magic washed over him, like the day he arrived four years ago. Though the land was only visible thanks to the light of the moon, the towering mist that covered the Enchanted Forest stood as formidable and immovable as ever. A ripple of magic washed over it, as if reacting to his presence.

Feeling Hedwig land on his shoulder, the raven-haired wizard stroked his oldest friends feathers, reminding himself that he needed to give her some extra treats for being on such good behaviour.

"What a day, huh? I didn't think we'd meet the Queen and Princess of Arendelle today. Did you?" His trip to Arendelle hadn't been spontaneous, but meeting the two royal sisters hadn't been on his list of things to do that day.

...

Though she didn't speak, Hedwig bobbed her head up and down. Despite the silence, Harry always knew what she was saying. He wasn't sure how, but the wizard and owl had a connection that he couldn't explain.

"Yeah, I liked them too. That Anna is a character, that's for sure. I thought she was going to break my back when she hugged me." He laughed. "Small in height, but big in personality. Isn't that the way people describe people like her?"

...

"You certainly took a liking to her." Jokes aside, Harry's voice turned quieter, thinking about the other Arendelle sister, "What did you think of the Queen?"

...

"Yeah, I think so too." His eyes softened, and he looked up at the night sky and stared at the moon in all its brilliance. "I guess Anna's words rang true then. It must be a lonely existence."

Hedwig bobbed her head again and nibbled on his ear, "You want to help her too?" Hedwig leaned over, and Harry couldn't help but smile as she stared affectionately nuzzling his cheek, "You're a good soul, Hedwig. What would I do without you."

...

A bark of laughter escaped his lips, "Yeah, you're probably right. Let's pray the day never happens then."

...

"You ready to head home?" He asked, the crunch on the grass hitting his ears. It was going to be a cold night. It was no wonder people were falling ill with the flu. I bet I can score us a rabbit or two for later on the way back."

Hedwig's eyes lit up, and he laughed some more. "Alright you glutton, let's go." Returning his broom to its smaller size, he returned it to his pocket and brought out his wand once more. Lifting his wand up, he watched as a light glared to life at the tip. With a great deal of patience, he watched as the wall of mist that surrounded his new home slowly began to part, leaving a trail big enough for one person to move through. He winced as he felt the strain on his arm.

"Home sweet home," He whispered, and ushered his way through, and disappeared into the unknown realm.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone.**

**Let me know what you think in the review section and please be kind. **


End file.
